ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Taro (character)
, also known as , and Master Taro by the Ultra Brothers, is the son of Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra, as well as the adoptive brother of Ultraman Ace. He was trained ever since he was a young boy, in order to become the most powerful Ultraman. He currently resides as a teacher in the Land of Light, where he teaches young and adult warriors alike how to fight at the Ultra Coliseum. In Ultraman Taiga, Taro was revealed to have a son named Taiga. History After Great Ultra War Sometime after the Great Ultra War, Taro was born as the son of Mother of Ultra and Father of Ultra. Pre-Ultraman Taro Ultraman Story A young Taro wanted to join the Ultra Brothers but his parents thought that he was still young, as a result, he begins his training with his father, as his father give him inspiration along the way. Taro would also watch footages of the battles of other members of the Ultra Brothers. After Taro succesfully absorbed the energy of his parents, he was sent to Earth and defeated Enmargo. Later, Taro would fuse with the other Ultra Brothers and defeat Grand King, causing Juda to went into hiding. After all this, his parents allowed him to become one of the members of the Ultra Brothers. Ultraman Taro Taro was sent to Earth 7 years after Ultraman was. Unlike many other Ultras, he didn't go to Earth. The human that was chosen for him, who recently joined ZAT, who was recently killed by Astromons was brought to him by the other Ultra Brothers. After the merge was complete, Kotaro Higashi was taken back to present day Earth to be the human host of Taro, and as Astromons was ravaging a city when Kotaro turned into Taro. Not long after Astromons's defeat, Kotaro fought in a new era of kaiju. Many foes young and old would threaten the Earth, but Taro and ZAT defeated them time and again with occasional help from the other five Ultra Brothers, from the weaklings to monsters only Taro could defeat. After Samekujira attacked and Valkie fled, Kotaro wanted to show the other Ultras he wanted to keep his humanity by no longer wanting to be Taro's host and returning the Ultra Badge to the Lady in Green. However, not long after he gave the Ultra Badge back, Alien Valky attacked Tokyo by surprise to get his revenge on Ultraman Taro, without knowing Kotaro had been separated from him. Kotaro fought him with his own human abilities and managed to defeat him by blowing up a nearby gas tank. Taro may be the only Ultra to go to Earth to fight off an age of aliens or monsters and not have a human host afterwards, but he would come back to Earth to assist Ultraman Mebius when it was his time to prove himself. The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army "NOTE: The events of this film are not in the main canon." Hanuman sent out a SOS and the Ultra Brothers came and faced off the monster army with Taro helping the Ultra Brothers. Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers During the great battle against U-Killersaurus Neo, the Ultra Brothers and Ultraman Mebius were already running out of energy. However, suddenly two lights emerge form the darkness of the sky, and Captain Zoffy and Taro appear, descending from the sky. They gave energy back to the Ultras and they were prepared to fight against the mighty chouju. During the battle, Taro is the first Ultra to use his signature move, the Storium Ray. After Mebius was trapped in the monster's claws, all the Ultra Brothers combined into one with Mebius, forming Mebius Infinity, and destroying U-Killersaurus and Yapool's reign of terror. Ultraman Mebius Back in the Land of Light, Mebius was one of his students and Taro trained him to fight. In the Temple of Light, Taro was about to head to Earth due to sensing a rising evil (Yapool's revival) but was stopped by Zoffy who commented that Taro should have more faith in his student and that Mebius was not alone, he was fighting with CREW GUYS. Taro later appeared on Earth to rescue Mebius, who disobeyed the command to return home and fought with Inpelaizer, causing Mebius to be severely injured. Taro appeared at the end when Mebius was too exhausted to maintain his Ultra form. After Mebius returned to human form, Taro dealt with the robot destroying it's top half with the Storium Ray, but it was still operational and teleported away for repairs. Somehow Taro knew where it would appear next and sent a message to GUYS to prepare for this. Taro fought with GUYS but when their plan ultimately failed Taro was left to fight the machine alone. He refused to allow Mebius to transform, stating he had potential to become very powerful. Taro used the Ultra Dynamite but even that was not enough. Mebius transformed and fought with his teacher, convincing him to let him stay. With Mebius newly achieved Mebius Burning Brave, master and student destroyed the alien. Taro agreed to let Mebius remain on Earth. Taro later appeared with the other Ultra brothers to free the sun from Alien Empera's darkness coating. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Ultraman Taro first appears at the Ultra Coliseum watching his students train to become Ultra Warriors when they grow up. Moments later, after Ultraman Belial was freed, Taro's students were all fighting against Belial in the Space Prison, with Belial easily defeating them all. Suddenly Taro appeared and started fighting with Belial. Taro used his Storium Ray but Belial avoided it, and Taro quickly grabbed Belial and they both fell into the Land of Light. After they both crash on the planet, Belial reveals that Taro was defeated by him, and threw him unconscious to the ground. Belial then fought against every Ultra Warrior, and the Ultra Brothers, and after he defeated Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra, he was going to shoot them to kill them. But when Belial fired his beam, Taro appeared and almost sacrificed himself to save his father and mother from death. Belial took away the Plasma Spark, thus causing the death of the Land of Light, but Ultraman Taro manages to prevent the Land of Light's destruction by saving the last remaining light. Some time later, Ultraman, Ultra Seven and Mebius appear to restore their Ultra forms, they see Taro completely frozen due to the death of the Land of Light. After Taro sees them, he restores their Ultra forms, and says that this light is "our last chance", and he then falls into a frozen trance while still cradling the remaining light. Ultraman, Ultra Seven, and Mebius then go to the Plasma Spark Tower to regain enough energy to fight Belial. Taro is revived for a brief second, but he still frozen and gives the Ultra trio his remaining energy before going back into his dormant state. He is later revived with every other Ultra being in the Land of Light, and joins his parents and Zoffy as they attend Ultraman King's closing speech. Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire Taro is seen early in the film, assisting the Ultra Brothers in facing off against Kaiser Belial's squadron and several Darklops. After the origins of Belial's Squadron are revealed, Taro assists the Ultras in creating a Universal Travel Sphere for Ultraman Zero to use in order to travel to another universe. Towards the climax, Taro also participates in helping the Ultra Brothers in facing off against another, much larger squadron of Belial's forces and ultimately winning. Ultraman Ginga Prior to the Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman Taro participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside with the Ultra Brothers but, with the other Ultras that came from other universes and their allies against the evil side. In the War, Ultraman Taro faced Alien Temperor. While in the midst of their battle, Dark Lugiel turned every Ultra along with their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls. With the war over an unknown warrior appeared and faced Dark Lugiel but like others he was also turned into a Spark Doll but he was kept within his Ginga Spark and fell to the Earth, in Star Fall Town, alongside other Spark Dolls. While on Earth, Taro tried to find a way to restore himself and during this time Misuzu Isurugi, one of the former Starry School students and priestess of the Ginga Shrine tried to restore him but to no avail. One day, after witnessing Hikaru Raido's brave act for rescuing Misuzu, he suspects him for being the chosen one foretold by the Ginga Spark. He met Hikaru later that night, only to be mistakened as an action figure as he disappears. Hikaru goes to the Forest to meet Taro, only for him to disappear again. While trying to find Taro he met Misuzu Isurugi. While in mid conversation, Taro appears and told them the History of the Dark Spark Wars and told HIkaru that he's the chosen one. Hikaru tried the Ginga Spark on Taro, but like Misuzu before him, it failed and Taro is still sad that he can't turn big. Suddenly the Ginga Spark detected something and Hikaru pick it up and it's revealed to be Black King's Spark Doll. He scanned it and Ultra Lived into Black King. Just as Hikaru seemed to be having fun in his new form, he was ambushed by Thunder Darambia. Taro watches the fight and saw Hikaru start to lose, but Hikaru does not want to give up, causing the Ultraman Ginga Spark Doll to emerge, to Taro's surprise as he never saw that Ultra before. He then sees as Ginga defeats Darambia. Taro later saves Misuzu and Hikaru from a mad biker that would become Kemur Man. He even told Hikaru about the history of the Ultras to Hikaru while still having no idea on Ultraman Ginga's backstory. He would later accidentally get himself abducted by Tomoya Ichijouji/Jean Killer, another of Dark Lugiel's servant until when he was freed after Tiga Dark assaulted them from behind. Taro managed to get them to safety but at the cost of all of his energies. After learning that Tomoya's life was always living under his father's shadow, Taro revealed that back in his childhood, he was scolded by the Father of Ultra due to his desire for following his footsteps. Though disappointed, but his mother cheered him up, motivated Taro to be more successful than his dad instead. When Hikaru was not able to transform due to the Ginga Spark being stolen, Taro attempts to use his powers against Zaragas, but the kaiju easily swats Taro away. In the end, he was shocked to see Ultraman Dark assault Ginga. In the final episode of Ginga, Taro's curse is broken due to the hopes of everyone that want to revive the light in the Ginga Spark. Multiple Ginga Light Sparks hit the mark on his foot, and Taro was restored. Upon appearing in full size, Ultraman No. 6 engages Lugiel. Immediately in combat, Taro overpowers his opponent until Lugiel gets his hands back on the Darkness Spark, and Taro fires the Storium Ray. He soon realizes that Ginga and Hikaru are the key to defeating Lugiel, and he sacrifices himself to revive Ginga, which he does. After Ginga's victory, Taro bids Hikaru and friends farewell as he returns to Nebula M78. Ultraman Ginga S .]] As revealed in Shin Ultraman Retsuden episode 54, Taro detected a new oncoming threat from Hikaru's universe. The rest of the Ultra Brothers gave their powers to Taro as a sign of support, enabling him to transform into the Strium Brace, a new item that would give Ultraman Ginga his new form: Ultraman Ginga Strium. After his first appearance in the series, Taro had became the closest support to Ginga/Hikaru while in his time as a UPG member, with the other one that was aware of his existence was none other than Hikaru's friend Tomoya Ichijouji. Taro (Strium Brace) supported Ginga and Hikaru with his power and knowledge. After Ginga and Victory destroyed Vict Lugiel (the revived Dark Lugiel), Taro bids farewell to Hikaru and said if he ever needs help, give a call and he will there to help Hikaru and departed back to his world. It is also presumed that he had given back the other five Ultra Brothers powers back to their owners. Ultraman Orb Despite not appearing in the series, Ultraman Taro was the one that sealed away Maga-Grand King, the King Demon Beast of Earth, in ancient times, by using the Feng Shui concentration of 6 Dragon's Veins. Taro's Ultra Fusion Card was collected by Gai Kurenai after the defeat of the monster in present times and was used to assume Ultraman Orb's Burnmite form. He did manifest in the real world via his Ultra Fusion Card to help Orb finish off the Ultimate King Demon Beast, Magata no Orochi, by firing his Storium Ray. Ultraman Geed Taro was among the Ultra Warriors who fought against Belial and his army in the Omega Armageddon. However, Taro could only gaze at their failures as the tyranny suceeded in triggering Crisis Impact, before Ultraman King sacrified his life to undo the damage Belial had caused. Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes! Hearing of Gilbaris' actions, Taro went to Cyber Planet Kushia along with several Residents of the Land of Light. Taro nearly succeeded in destroying Gilbaris, but it teleported itself and the entire planet away. Other Media Taro Manga A Taro manga was written and illustrated by Ken Ishikawa, a Mangaka (Manga Author) who co-created Getter Robo with Go Nagai. Like the Getter Robo manga series, the Taro manga is very dark and graphic despite its childish appearance, it also follows a different story. Commercials Taro appears in several commercials with the other Ultra Brothers and his parents. There is one where a young Taro goes out and buys cooking oil for his mother. M78 Love and Peace Although Taro himself does not have a starring role, he is one of the many Ultras and Kaiju who came to cheer up Seabozu with an orchestra/samba. Imagin Anime Ultraman Taro shows up in the final episode of the Kamen Rider Den-O spinoff series Imagin Anime, "You Will Find The U*tra Planet". Ryutaros brings him in, introducing him as "Ultraman Taros" (a play on the Taros Brothers' names), intending on having him join them while the other Imagin are trying to stop Momotaros and his plan to take over the Toei Productions mascot spot. When that fails, Taro mentions that he doesn't want them to protect the future of the planet, something the other Taros' are happy to oblige to, going for the more smaller role of "protecting the future of Den-O". In a friendly gag between Tsuburaya and Toei, whenever Taro is referred to as an Ultra, the 'L' in Ultra is always censored, with the letter even being bleeped out. New Ultraman Retsuden In episode 152, Ultraman Ginga presented viewers with an original clip which involves Ultraman Mebius sparing against his teacher, Ultraman Taro. Profile - Child= Ultraman Taro - Ginga ver.= }} }} - w/ Brothers' Mantle= Ultraman Taro }} Statistics *'Weight': 55,000 t *'Height': 53 m *'Age': 12,000 years old *'Home Planet': Land of Light *'Flight Speed': Mach 20 *'Running Speed': Mach 1 *'Swimming Speed': 160 knots *'Jumping Height': 600 m *'Transformation Item': Ultra Badge *'Dislikes': Manju, Buns, Bullying *'Occupation': Space Garrison Branch Chief, Head Instructor of the Space Garrison *'Family Structure': **Father of Ultra (Father) **Mother of Ultra (Mother) **Ultraman Ace (Adotive Brother) **Ultraseven (Cousin) **Ultraman Zero (Nephew) **Seven's Mother (Aunt) **Seven's Father (Uncle In Law) **Seven's Sister (Cousin) **Seven's Brother (Cousin) **Jack's Wife (Aunt) **Ultraman Jack (Uncle In Law) **Ultraman Taiga (Son) Body Features *'Color Timer': The standard Color Timer. *'Eyes': Taro's eyes can see vast distances and clearly in dark places. Like any Ultra from M78 his eyes can see beyond than the visible spectrum. *'Beam Lamp': Taro's small green gem on his forehead, it is most likely a trait from his mother's side of the family, seen as his cousin Ultraseven has it. But unlike Seven's, it is only used it to fire beams. * : A genetic trait inherited from his father, that only appears in the male progeny of Ultra Father's bloodline. Taro's are not as powerful as his father's but can manipulate large amounts of energy, both in terms of techniques and transference. *'Protector': The armor on the upper part of his chest. Like any protector, they provide extra protection against attacks, similar to Ultraseven, however, unlike his cousin's, Taro's protector is not used to recharge his energy. *'Strength': Taro is said to be the strongest of the Ultra Brothers in terms of natural brute strength, he has been known to pick up a 160,000 ton tanker. The only Ultra Brother that appears to be stronger than him is Leo, whose body is constantly being conditioned and trained. *'Ultra Armor': Taro armor possess the standard strength of any Showa Ultra, he is resistant to fire and lasers but vulnerable to cold, although his tolerance for it seems to be better than most. Transformation Kotaro takes the Ultra Badge from the side of his uniform and outstretches his arms to the sides. He then lifts up the Ultra Badge in front of him and shouts "Taro!" to complete the transformation as Ultraman Taro emerges. Ultra Badge flashes.png|Ultra Badge flashes Kotaro's last transformation.png|Kotaro using the Ultra Badge TaroRise.gif|Ultraman Taro's rise Tarolived.png|Taro's rise in Ultraman Ginga Spark Doll Ultraman Taro became a Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War, due to the Dark Spark's powers. Fortunately, his consciousness remained, allowing him to communicate with Hikaru and co. This Spark Doll has been used on three occasions by two and a group of people: *In episode 1 (Town of Falling Stars) where Hikaru tried to change Taro back to his original form, but failed. *Before the events of Ultraman Ginga, where Misuzu Isurugi tried to UltraLive Taro with the Ginga Spark, back to his original form, but failed. *In episode 11 (Your Future) where the crowd of people visiting the school receive Ginga Light Sparks, and successfully managed to UltraLive Taro back to his original form. But this was only temporary. *In Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal!, he has been seen in the trailer in his original form. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, Ultraman Taro's Spark Doll is likely to have been reverted back to its original form and departed Earth to return home. Abilities * : As a Spark Doll, Taro can teleport from one place to another. * : A tunnel he creates to return to the Land of Light. * : Much like Seven, Taro has access to Ultra Psychokinesis. He used it in his battle against Enmargo to trick the majin into thinking that he had been decapitated. Also used several times in ''Ultraman Ginga'' to assist Hikaru. * : Taro can transfer his energy to allies to replenish their energy. *'Light Transfer': Taro can use a yellow variant to completely revive other Ultras. This will use up much more of his energy. *'Travel Sphere': Used by Taro to travel to Earth. * : Like other Ultras, Taro is capable of creating an Ultra Sign. Teleportation.png|Teleportation Tunicle Way.jpg|Twinkle Way Taro Ultra Psychokinesis.gif|Ultra Psychokinesis imaged odor,.jpg|Ultra Charge Taro Light Transfer.jpg|Light Transfer vlcsnap-00014.png|Travel Sphere Taro Sign.png|Ultra Sign Techniques Ultraman Taro :;Special * : Taro's signature move fired from his arms put in a "T" style. A non-charged variant can also be fired. It is less powerful than the standard Storium Ray. ** : A X-style variation of the Storium Ray. * : Ultraman Taro can fire two beams of blue energy from his hands. These beams, like his other beams, is capable of annihilating entire creatures in one shot. * : When needed, Ultraman Taro can fire a red beam from his foot. He rarely uses this, however. * : Bolts of lightning fired from his horns, the Taro Lightning combines into one bolt and is used to sever body parts from his opponents. * : Ultraman Taro can fire explosive energy arrows from the sides of his head. * : A beam from both hands. * : A beam from both hands, emitting light red bullets. * : A beam fired from Taro's fists, followed by an Ultra Funryū (a six-colored smoke screen). * : Taro can fire a 'L' style ray from his hands. Used when he was young. * : A yellow shuriken-like disk projectile. * : Taro can fire a flamethrower from his palms. Used against Mushra. ** : Taro engulfs himself in flames and then launches all of said flames at the enemy. Can destroys monster in one shot. * : Ultraman Taro can fire twin slicers from his hands. Storium.gif|Storium Ray StoriumRayNoCharge.gif|Storium Ray (Uncharged) Ultrmn Tr Neo strm ry.jpg|Neo Storium Ray TwinEnergyStream.gif|Twin Energy Stream footbeam.png|Foot Beam BlueLaser.gif|Blue Laser TaroArrowRay.png|Arrow Ray RedBeam.gif|Shooting Beam TaroShootingBeam.gif|Hand Beam Young Taro Unknown Attack.png|Taro Shot TaroUltraSlash.gif|Beam Shuriken imagesnhaqh.jpg|Taro Fire FireDash.gif|Fire Dash TaroCutter.gif|Taro Cutter :;Physical * : A dashing attack in which Taro is engulfed in flames. The impact causes a massive and powerful explosion, destroying enemies with ease. Taro then reforms back to normal. This ability also has a dangerous side-effect for Taro. Due to it taking a lot of his energy to perform, upon reforming, Taro is both physically and energetically exhausted. It was also used in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie to preserve the last light left of the Plasma Spark. * : A flying kick from 600 meters up, performed after multiple midair flips. * : A powerful rushing punch that can blow a hole through the enemy's body. ** : The Atomic Punch performed while flying. ** : An enormous punch that sends opponents flying. **'Rapid Punches': Taro can fire off consecutive punches to stun an enemy. Used on Dark Lugiel in Ultraman Ginga episode 11. * : A series of rapid chop attacks. ** : A chop attack of massive power. So much so that it can remove appendages of enemies like a knife through butter. * : Taro's body can easily remove materials that are stuck to his body. * : Taro summons all his strength to easily toss around monsters. ** : Taro lifts up the enemy and throws them. If he puts enough effort into it, he can throw them far into space. ** : Taro lifts up a monster and flies away. ** : A swinging technique where Taro picks up his opponent, swings them and throws them. UltraDynamite.gif|Ultra Dynamite SwallowKick.gif|Swallow Kick TaroAtomicPunch.png|Atomic Punch FlyingAtomicPunch.png|Flying Atomic Punch TaroBakudanTsuki.png|Taro Bomb Thrust Rapid Punches.png|Rapid Punches SuperBody.gif|Super Body TaroUltraPower.png|Ultra Power TaroUltraLifter.png|Ultra Lifter TaroUltraLifting.png|Ultra Lifting TaroUltraSwing.png|Ultra Swing :;Other * : Twin streams of freezing beams Taro fires from his hands, they are cold enough to freeze monsters solid. Taro shouts "Ultra Freezer" before firing it. It can also be fired as a mist. * : A defensive shield to protect himself against attacks. ** : A barrier of stars that reflects any projectile attack. * : Taro reveals invisible enemies. ** : Taro sees through obstructions by casting a beam from each eye. * : Taro spins so fast that he generates a vortex. It can suck monsters into it and even destroy them. Taro usually shouts "Ultra Spout" before he spins. * : A yellow ray that revives beings fully. It can also be shot as a sparkling ray that heals wounds. * : An energy field erected by crossing the hands and emitting energy to the surroundings. Dispels mind control. * : Several red arrows that telekinetically raise objects. * : A small jet of water. ** : A jet of high-pressure water fired from Taro's hands. ** : A mist that easily puts out flames. * : Taro can create a chain to capture enemies. Can be metamorphosed from things like rope. ** : After removing Tyrant's Barabba Whip, Taro empowers it to throw back at him. This acts similar to the traditional Ultra Lance. * : A yellow ray that stops devolved enemies from evolving once more. * : A ray that Taro used when he got covered with bubbles in Ganza's bubble attack in episode 7. Taro wrapped his body with a band of rays and destroyed the bubbles. UltraFreezer.gif|Ultra Freezer TaroUltraFrost.gif|Ultra Freezer (Mist) TaroBarrier.png|Taro Barrier BarrierField.png|Push Return Ray TaroEyeBeam.gif|Eye Beam TaroSpout.gif|Ultra Spout TaroReliveRay.png|Relive Ray TaroReliveRayHealing.png|Relive Ray (Healing) TaroCrossRay.png|Cross Ray TaroAntiGravityRay.png|Anti Gravity Ray TaroUltraWaterFlow.png|Ultra Water Flow TaroShower.gif|Ultra Shower taroUltraChain.png|Ultra Chain TaroLance.gif|Ultra Lance Growth stop ability.png|Growth Stop Ray Wipe laser.png|Wipe Laser :;Combination * : Taro merges with the Five Ultra Brothers so that he is strong enough to enter the fires of the Ultra Tower to retrieve the Ultra Bell to defeat Mururoa (episode 25). He uses this again to fight Grand King in Ultraman Story. This form is called . *'Ultra Blocker': Used with Hikari, Ace, and Mebius to revert the Giga Battle Nizer to its neutral state. * : Exclusive to Ultraman Fusion Fight!, Taro shoots the Cosmo Miracle Ray while Ultraman fires a multitude of Ultra-Slash halos. * : Exclusive to Ultraman Fusion Fight!, Taro charges his Storium Ray while Geed charges his Wrecking Burst. They then unite their energies and fire a double full-body combo beam. Taro Ultra Six-in-One.png|Ultra Overlapping Ultra Blocker.png|Ultra Blocker CosmoMiracleSlashDCD.gif|Cosmo Miracle Slash IntegrateSpark.gif|Integrate Spark Super Ultraman Taro Taro gains a few new or strengthened abilities as Super Ultraman Taro. :;Special * : A powerful laser he shoots from his raised arm and the side of his body, including his armpit, after combining with his five other Ultra Brothers. Used only in Ultraman Story against Grand King. *'Storium Ray': Taro is able to fire a more quickly-charged and powerful version of the Storium Ray. *'Hand Ray': Taro shoots a ray of light from both hands. *'6 Ultra Brothers' Techniques': From the Strium Brace's capabilities, it can be inferred that Super Ultraman Taro can use the techniques of the Six Ultra Brothers. CosmoMiracleRay.gif|Cosmo Miracle Ray SuperStorium.gif|Storium Ray SuperTaroBeam.gif|Hand Ray :;Physical *'Durability': As a Super Ultraman, Taro can withstand far more damage than in his normal state, and is much more resistant to heat, as shown when he enters the Ultra Tower to retrieve the Ultra Bell. *'Palm Blocking': Taro can defend himself against powerful beams simply by using his palms. *'Taro Kick': Taro kicks his enemy using golden energy. Each kick is very powerful. SuperTaroBlock.gif|Palm Blocking SuperTaroKick.gif|Taro Kick Weapons * : Taro's personal Ultra Bracelet. ** : Taro can change his Taro Bracelet into a double-ended spear-like weapon and throw it at monsters. ** : The Taro Bracelet binds the mouth of the enemy. ** : A barrier of stars that reflects any projectile attack. Taro can also use this technique by himself, so it is unknown why the Taro Bracelet was made to be able to perform it as well. * : An upgrade of the Taro Bracelet delivered by the Mother of Ultra. Converts into a muzzle, a plastic blue bucket filled with water for waking up drunken monster Veron, a "magic hand", a flower, and can also be used to electrocute. ** : The King Bracelet enlarges and seals the opponent's mouth shut. ** : Taro uses his King Bracelet to create an illusory copy of himself to trick enemies. Used on Birdon to trick it into flying into an active volcano. ** : Taro can fire a blue beam from his bracelet. It causes objects to dry up. ** : Taro can fire a red beam from his bracelet. ** : Taro can fire blue rings from his both hands using his bracelet. Used to revive Pandora and her son. ** : While being frozen, Taro can use his King Bracelet to melt the ice by firing a red beam. ** : A bucket full of water. ** : An extendable plier object. **'Barrier': The King Bracelet put up a small barrier. ** : A beam fired from the King Bracelet that stops things from moving. * : A small red ball that each of the Ultra Brothers possess, it can be used to store them inside. It apparently has medical properties, as it can heal their wounds and recharge their energy. ** : Taro emerges from the Ultraman Ball and jumps into the enemy's mouth, going into their body. He then grows in size and destroys them from the inside out. Taro bracelet.png|Taro Bracelet BraceletLancer.gif|Bracelet Lancer TaroSetRay.png|Set Ray PushReturnRay.png|Push Return Ray King Bracelet.jpg|King Bracelet King Bracelet Muzzle.png|Mouth Ring Tactics Taro Spilt.jpg|Taro Split Bracelet Beam.jpg|Dryer Ray RevivalRing.gif|Taro Rings BraceletThawing.gif|Ultra Thawing Ultra Bucket.png|Ultra Bucket KingBraceletMagicHand.png|Magic Hand KingBraceletBarrier.png|Barrier KingBraceletStopRay.png|Stop Ray TaroBall.gif|Ball Strategy Trivia *Ultraman Taro is the only Ultra Brother not to retain his human host, Kotaro Higashi, as Kotaro asked Mother of Ultra for his humanity to be returned, meaning Taro had to leave. *Ultraman Taro is the first Ultra Warrior to share his voice actor with his human host's actor, Saburo Shinoda, who voices his grunts and speaking voice. Although, Saburo Shinoda only voiced for Taro in the Ultraman Taro TV series. *Ultraman Taro is one of the most quiet of Ultras in battle. During the time of his series, he didn't grunt at all aside from announcing the Storium Ray or other finishers, getting hurt, or when flying away. He was originally the most quiet Ultra until Ultraman 80 in the same name series would break his record, who almost never made grunts in battles except jumping or flying away and 80 sometimes grunted when getting hurt, later by Ultraman Powered in Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero would break his record, who also almost never made grunts even when injured, except when he flies away and he grunted once when firing the Mega Specium Ray in episode 1. This too would be broken by a technical count with Ultraman Tiga in the 4Kids dub of the same name series, where Tiga was never voiced. *Although Hiroya Ishimaru is Ultraman Taro's current voice actor, Taro's original stock grunts (especially the grunts Taro made when he flies away after battle) produced by Saburo Shinoda, who was also Taro's voice actor in Ultraman Taro, are sometimes used in some stock footage and in the battles that Taro joins in later appearances and in video games. *Ultraman Taro is the first and only Ultra Warrior whose Human Host was not chosen by himself. *Ultraman Taro was meant to appear in Ultraman Leo like other the Ultra Brothers, but this decision was scrapped for reasons unknown. Perhaps it was due to his voice actor Saburo Shinoda contract ending and the director couldn't find another replacement voice actor in time. *Taro's name also can be read "Tarou". His name is a common Japanese name often used for male protagonists in fairytales which is appropriate given that his series was meant to have the feel of one. *Ultraman Taro's Storium Ray is the first ray not to be formed in the traditional "+" shape nor "L" shape beam. It also was the first beam fired from both hands at the same time and the first ray which had the Ultra's body shining when charging energy. *In some old magazines, Storium Ray (ストリウム/Sutoriumu) was written as (ストリューム/Sutoryūmu). * When Taro charges the Storium Ray, his body was shining in rainbow color when filling energy but until the 23rd episode it could not be seen again. In the magazine setting at that time, it was explained that it got no light because of skill improvement. However, in the works after Ultraman Mebius, these depictions revived. *In the Ultraman Taro series, when Taro uses technique such as Ultra Dynamite, he shouts "Ultra Dynamite" with an English accent. However, in the later media, Taro shouts with a Japanese accent instead. *Despite Taro being the biological child of Mother and Father of Ultra, he looks markedly different, and has many similarities to Ultraseven. This is likely due to Ultraseven being his uncle on his mother's side. **Ultraman Taro is the first Ultra Warrior who was designed based on Ultraseven instead of Ultraman. *The sound of Taro's Color Timer comes from Orange Fighter's warning sound in Triple Fighter. *Taro finishes most of his battles before his time limit is up (before his Color Timer turns red). *Taro's acrobatic flips when jumping around are a reference to his adopted brother, Ultraman Ace. *Even though Taro's family adopted Ultraman Ace, Ace and Taro seem to treat each other as if they were true biological brothers, showing the strong family relationship between them. *Ultraman Taro is the only Showa Ultraman to be shown as a child and the first to have his biological parents shown. *Taro is the very first Ultraman to merge with another, as he fused with the previous Ultra Brothers in Ultraman Story. Unlike fusions with the newer Ultramen, Taro does not form change or becomes an altogether new Ultra, but instead his appearance remains the same with his power being merely increased exponentially. *Ultraman Taro guest starred in the Kamen Rider Den-O anime short, Imagin Anime Season 3 episode 12 "You can get the Ultra Star too" where is often referred to by the Taros as "Ultraman Taros", in keeping with the naming tradition of Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryuutaros. *Taro is the Ultra with the most students. He was teacher/mentor to Ultraman Mebius and Ginga's human host Hikaru Raido. *Taro, along with Gomora, appeared in a background gag of Urusei Yatsura, when space succubi Ran believed that Lum had lost her horn, thus making her powerless. Taro, Gomora, and a slew of other horned beings ran by the camera as Ran screamed with joy. *Young Taro starred in a cooking oil commercial. *Taro himself appeared in a Sentai Stage Show, showing up to help a Kamen Rider and a Sentai team. *Ultraman Taro along with Ultraman 80 are the only Ultra Brothers who did not have their human forms appear in Ultraman Saga (Zoffy doesn't count). *Kotaro Higashi's henshin call "Taro" can be heard when Taro was restored to his normal size in ''Ultraman Ginga'' s finale. *In the second half of Ultraman Ginga S, Taro was meant to be brainwashed by Exceller and become , similarly to Ultraman Dark and Ultraseven Dark. These plans were later scrapped in favor of Dark Lugiel's return. *Taro's name was mistakenly subbed as "Ultimate Taro" by Crunchyroll during his Ultra Capsule Navi section in Ultraman Geed. Considering the previous Ultra showcased was Ultimate Zero, this is most likely a simple copy-paste error. See also *Kotaro Higashi - Taro's former Human Host *Ultraman Taro (series) - Taro series ja:ウルトラマンタロウ (キャラクター) ms:Ultraman Taro (watak) id:Ultraman Taro (karakter) Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Heroes Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Ultraseven Type Ultras Category:Showa Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Movie Heroes Category:Revived Characters Category:Super Ultras Category:Ultras from Land of Light Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Ultraman Graffiti Characters Category:Videogame Characters Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Characters Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth Characters Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman Mebius Characters Category:Ultraman Taro Characters Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Ginga Characters Category:Ultraman Zero Category:Ultraman Geed Characters